1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system adapted for a stroller and the stroller therewith, and more particularly, to a suspension system adapted for a stroller and the stroller therewith which provides a dampening effect to absorb the shock load during the stroller travels over uneven surfaces, so as to enhance sitting comfort and prevent damage of the stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers provide a convenient way to transport infants or children. Comfort for children while sitting thereon is of the upmost importance. However, traveling over uneven surfaces may cause discomfort for the child. Also, repeated traveling over irregular surfaces may cause damage to the stroller. Therefore, parents begin to recognize the importance of suspension on the stroller.
A conventional suspension system usually includes a cantilevered wheel whose axle is not in line with a rear leg, and a spring component disposed behind the rear leg. However, such configuration may cause interference between the suspension system and a brake system. In order to solve the aforementioned problem, there is another conventional suspension system of disposing a wheel axle and a rear leg in line and a spring component in front of the rear leg. However, such suspension system cannot provide a dampening effect comparable to that of the conventional suspension system including a cantilevered wheel for the stroller.